


Sweater

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Clothing Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-17
Updated: 2003-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo loves wearing Sean's sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

Viggo tugs the dark blue sweater over his head and feels the soft scratch of wool on his skin. He pulls the sleeves up to his elbows and trails a hand down the center of his chest. The best part about this sweater is the way it smells.

It smells like salt: a long walk on an ocean beach at the beginning of what promises to be a beautiful day. It smells like sweat: the heat rolling off skin as morning finally breaks and the sun comes out.

"That's my jumper," says a soft Sheffield accent.

Viggo smiles. "I know."


End file.
